


Do your thing.

by immortalhubbys



Series: How season 3 should've gone [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M, all of that tension and no kiss, also i'm sorry for being so horrible at writing anything even remotely steamy., and then i rewrote the scene from the parking lot, aswell as to us the audience, because why not, i had to do this, it was an injustice done to the both of them, it's not like it can get any more romantic than it already is, lucifer? a mess who doesn't understand feelings?, maybe so, more likely than you think, pierce? literally running away from his feelings?, so I fixed it, so there's that, they make out for like 800 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalhubbys/pseuds/immortalhubbys
Summary: What if their "moment" from the van in "All About Her" went a little differently? What if they... kissed?





	Do your thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally only wrote the first 800 words, when they made out in the police van, but then I went why not and rewrote the rest of their scenes together. Why am I like this?

“Go ahead. Do your thing.” Marcus said, tone demanding and green eyes looking right into brown ones. Lucifer furrowed his eyebrows, more confused than anything.

“What?” He asked, Marcus taking a few steps closer until there were merely inches between them.

“Do your thing.” Marcus repeated through gritted teeth, this time his words being so sharp they could cut glass. His gaze didn’t leave Lucifer’s for a second, his eyes saying what his mouth didn’t dare to.

He took one more step, closer to Lucifer than he has ever been, scanning the man right before him, admiring all the details he never saw before. Still, his eyes fell on Lucifer’s lips, the tension growing by each second in which neither of them said anything.

Lucifer wasn’t sure where to look. Unlike Marcus, he didn’t think about this scenario and plan ahead. Truth be told, he never saw Marcus in this light until now. Well, he did, once, but they were rudely interrupted before either of them could do anything.

Not this time though, Marcus leaning in and getting rid of the small distance that was between them as their lips met.

He put an arm around Lucifer’s waist, pulling Lucifer’s body close to his own, their chests pressed against each other. Lucifer gasped, surprised by the sudden physical contact, lips slightly parted when Marcus caught them again with his own lips.

Lucifer went dizzy, arms hanging at his sides, completely swept off his feet by Marcus, the only reason he didn’t fall being because Marcus held him, Marcus grabbing tighter onto Lucifer’s shirt by the second.

Lucifer considered himself an expert in all things relating physical intimacy, but right then and there, all of sudden, thanks to one man and one clever tongue, he forgot everything he knew about anything and everything, not just kissing.

Their lips parted for brief moment, both in a desperate need for air, both opening their eyes to look at the other. Lucifer’s eyes already had a certain haziness to them, Marcus not able to help himself from smirking. He had Lucifer at his little finger in that moment.

Lucifer watched Marcus in amazement, as he was simply mesmerized by the man in front of him. No one managed to get him there just with a kiss. Marcus did. As soon as that realization hit him, Lucifer realized that he couldn’t let Marcus just leave even if he was dragged back to Hell afterwards.

Marcus ran a finger along Lucifer’s throat, Lucifer lifting his chin and letting his head fall back, eyes closed. And he stood there, not moving, almost even holding his breath, Marcus watching with the most satisfied smirk he could muster. Because that, oh, that was glorious.

Lucifer waited patiently, heat plunging through his stomach as Marcus caressed his cheek, his touch so soft, so gentle, Lucifer could barely feel it. He guessed that must be why it was all so overwhelming to him.

Marcus held even tighter onto Lucifer, digging through Lucifer’s skin with the tips of his fingers at that point. Lucifer was far from being the only one in a breathtaking need for more. Marcus was just as spent from just as little and was feeling his lungs burning from the absence of lips against his own just as much as Lucifer did.

He cupped Lucifer’s face with his hand, over with the teasing, his very own agony almost bringing him to his knees. He needed more of Lucifer and he needed it in that very moment! He guided Lucifer’s face so that their lips would meet, Lucifer letting Marcus mold him as one would mold clay.

Lucifer was practically melting underneath Marcus’ touch by the time their lips touched, but they had to pull away mere seconds later as the backdoors of the van were flung open.

“I thought you two were gonna talk?” Chloe asked, outraged by the scene she was presented with. The magic was ruined. The bubble was burst. At least for Marcus, who resembled a deer caught in the headlights in the moment.

Lucifer was still too lightheaded to process what was happening as he put his head on Marcus’ shoulder. The euphoria he was feeling resembled the euphoria only a combination of alcohol and drugs managed to give him previously, except this time it was ten times more intense. Lucifer found it near impossible to think about anything other than Marcus while he felt that way.

“We… we were,” Marcus began, not sure where he was going with that, because they clearly weren’t talking, that was for sure. But, in his defense, all of this did start out from them talking.

Marcus glanced at the screen behind him as he tried to find a plausible way to explain to Chloe why he was making out with Lucifer, in that moment out of all the moments, and good thing he did.

He sat Lucifer down on the nearest chair and he bolted out of the van, Chloe following as soon as she realized that Dan must’ve been in trouble.

Lucifer didn’t follow, closing his eyes in an attempt to clear his head and make sense of what just happened. He knew that he just made out with Marcus, in a police van, while Marcus was supposedly at work, that part was pretty clear to him even in his current state.

What was unclear to him was why Marcus kissed him. They weren’t in very good terms, their interaction previous to the kiss proving just that, and yet, Marcus… went for it. He couldn’t say he was complaining, the kiss was out of this world, but still, it raised some questions and Lucifer was determined to answer all of those questions.

He dropped all of his questions as soon as Marcus returned though, as Marcus literally pretended Lucifer wasn’t there. And that not only did make Lucifer feel horrible, for some unknown reason, but it also seemed to have answered all of his questions. It was a mistake, Lucifer concluded. A mistake Marcus clearly didn’t want to talk about, so Lucifer wasn’t gonna bring it up.

It wasn’t like Lucifer could argue against that anyway. Their kiss _was_ a mistake, he couldn’t deny that. They barely got along to being with and in that moment Marcus was literally fleeing LA after Lucifer found it his secret. Lucifer knew it had something to do with him and him finding out. The timing was too coincidental, and it’s not like coincidences existed anyway.

Still, all of that proof that their kiss was a mistake that should never be brought up or repeated ever again, but Lucifer still felt like something inside of him was broken. Something inside of him hurt as if he got stabbed again and again and again and he couldn’t pinpoint why. And watching Marcus literally pretend as if he wasn’t there only made it worse.

He shook his head. He wasn’t gonna let whatever it was get to him. He pushed all of his Marcus-related thoughts out of his head, giving Marcus the exact same treatment he received. And it worked, he felt far better as soon as he stopped thinking about Marcus. That until…

“If people were scared enough, then finally they would stay away.”

As soon as he heard those words the wheels started spinning in his head, an idea slowly forming. “Hold on. So you're saying your brazen act of violence, it wasn't personal at all?” Lucifer asked, part of him not focused on the case anymore, but rather in the idea he just had, idea that still more of an abstract concept more than anything.

“ Manny was just a means to an end.” Chloe said, Lucifer dumbstruck as a realization hit him. The realization that it wasn’t about him, that none of this was about him.

As soon as Lucifer put all the pieces in the right place in his head he darted off, realizing that he didn’t have much time left to talk to Marcus about what he just found out. His previous feelings towards Marcus completely forgotten, in that moment only focused on getting hold of him before he left LA.

He ignored any and all driving rules as he drove to the precinct, spotting Marcus getting on his bike, ready to leave, parking in front of him before he could do so.

“Where do you think you're going?” He asked, getting out of his car and heading straight towards Marcus.

“ I didn't figure you for the sentimental type.” Marcus said as he got off his bike, heading towards Lucifer as well until they met halfway.

“Oh, believe me, I'm not. I'm here because I finally figured out why my father returned my wings.

And as it turns out, it had nothing to do with me at all. It was about you.” Lucifer mused, clearly pleased with the fact that he realized that just in time before Marcus left.

“How many times do I have to tell you I had nothing to do with your wings?” Marcus asked, between gritted teeth. They already went over that and Marcus was getting a little more than just annoyed at that point.

“I know, but my father did. He wanted to stop you defying Him, and He used me to do it. So, what is it? What did you do that angered my Father so much that he had to go through me to get to you?” Lucifer asked, looking right into Marcus’ eyes. Marcus looked back, the tension between them on the rise for the second time that day.

“Do your thing. Do that party trick of yours.” Marcus said, gesturing in Lucifer’s direction with his hand and in that moment everything made sense for Lucifer. He finally understood what Marcus was talking about now and earlier that day as well, so he quickly complied.

“Ok, Pierce, so what is it that your desire?” Lucifer asked, taking two steps closer until there were mere inches between him and Marcus, his gaze not leaving Marcus. He watched Marcus crumple right before him and he furrowed his eyebrows as he waited for Marcus’ answer, curious as to what could possibly produce such a reaction.

“I want… to die…” Marcus breathed out, looking in the verge of tears in that moment. Lucifer looked at him, feeling as if a spear went through his heart and he couldn’t figure out why he was feeling that way. The thought that maybe, just maybe, it was because Marcus was clearly sad crossed his head, but he dismissed it right away because he couldn’t possibly feel that way because Marcus was sad.

“I don’t understand. Why would you want to die?”

“I've walked this Earth for thousands of years. I have seen everything, I have done everything. I have watched everything I've ever known turn to ashes over and over again. And I’m sick of it. I’ve searching for a way out forever.” Marcus explained, going back to his cold and expressionless face.

Lucifer was confused, even more confused than before. “And what could this possibly have anything to do with me?” He asked, staring blankly at Marcus as he tried to piece things together.

“It doesn’t and that’s the point. Not everything _has_ to be about you, Lucifer.” Marcus pointed out between gritted teeth, tired of Lucifer’s shit at that point. The sad part was that he had to listen to all of it as Lucifer parked his car right in front of him.

“Why did you come here?”

“I’ve been trying to kill myself for quite some time now, so I kept tabs on all the celestial beings that walked the Earth because who knows when it might come in handy. And it did because one day, guess what I heard? A detective from LAPD made the devil bleed. I found it a bit surprising, but I had hope.”

Lucifer grimaced at Marcus, eyebrows furrowed. Everything made less and less sense as Marcus kept talking. “Then, why did you throw me in the middle of the desert?” Lucifer asked, looking back up at Marcus.

“Because in order to test my theory I needed you far away, but then you got your wings back and you showed up early and I had to make things up on the go.” Marcus said, losing his last bit of patience.

Lucifer looked down, again, falling deep into thought. He thought about what Marcus just said to him and what his options were, he couldn’t make a bad choice in that moment. Marcus didn’t say anything, just watching Lucifer think as he waited for an answer.

“Your punishment is cruel and too harsh for your crime and I’ll find a way to put an end to it.” Lucifer eventually said, looking up from the ground and looking straight at Marcus. He chose his words carefully, for once in his life scared to say the wrong thing. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous in that moment, but the thought of Marcus laughing in his face and rejecting his offer was a terrifying thought and he wasn’t about to let it come true.

“I thought we went over this already.” Marcus said with a sigh, not sure why he didn’t just leave and be over with Lucifer.

“You can't die, I know. But I promise you, if you stay, I will find a way to end your infinite misery, if it's the last thing I do.” Lucifer said, his tone and gaze as soft as velvet.

“Why? Why do you want to help me? It’s not because you think my punishment is harsh or cruel, that’s for sure. You couldn’t possibly think that after I just admitted to putting your precious Decker in danger for my own selfish reasons. So what is it, Lucifer?” Marcus asked, arms crossed over his chest and with a certain harshness in his tone that wasn’t usually there.

“My dad screwed us both and I thought there may be a way for us to screw him back. Of course, I was thinking we could do that by killing you.” Lucifer said, not quite a truth, but not quite a lie either. But, not knowing the truth yet doesn’t count as lying, anyway, now does it?

“And what makes you think you can kill me?” Marcus asked, having to hold back laughter, although he couldn’t help smiling. “I’ve been trying to do it for a long, long time, I already told you that, several times. I tried everything. Nothing worked, obviously.” Marcus said, his expression and tone going cold again as he took a step closer to Lucifer, at that point Marcus being so close that Lucifer could feel Marcus’ breath on his skin, chills going down his back.

“Well,” Lucifer said while trying to keep his posture, “you may have crossed paths with God, but you've certainly never made a deal with the Devil before, now, have you?” He offered Marcus a hand, his eyes not leaving Marcus’ eye for a single second as he continued, a smirk on his face as he slowly gained his courage back: “What say we change that?”

“What do I have to lose?” Marcus retorted, shaking Lucifer’s hand.

“Well, hopefully, your life.” Lucifer said, leaning in just slightly closer to Marcus, the realization that he could’ve easily kissed Marcus in that moment and there being nothing weird about it, since the devil _is_ known to seal his deal with kisses, hit him.

Actually, that realization hit him so hard that he just found himself closing the gap between him and Marcus, their lips touching briefly. Before he could properly kiss Marcus though, Marcus leaned back, visibly not pleased by what just happened.

“I’m already staying here because of you, so don’t push it, Lucifer.” Marcus said, snatching his hand from Lucifer’s grip. He spun on his heels and started walking away, Lucifer too dumbstruck too do anything.

“Fair enough…” Was all Lucifer said before getting in his car and driving away, so many thoughts in his head and so many confusing feelings in his heart.

 

 

 


End file.
